


A Thought

by Acting4Hope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe- Everyone Lives, Alternative Universe- Post-pacifist run, charafriskweek, just general sensory overload stuff, panic attack tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acting4Hope/pseuds/Acting4Hope
Summary: Frisk has a rough time out in public. Luckily, they aren't alone.





	A Thought

**Author's Note:**

> My fic for @charafriskweek day 6: comfort!!! I made this when the SU episode Mindful Education came out because I was so in love with Here Comes a Thought I just needed to make something with it. 
> 
> That being said, you could listen to the song while you read! Here's a link to the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM 
> 
> Enjoy!!!

The mind is a fickle thing, indeed. It has all of these capabilities, yet fails you in your times of need. You can put something away to your memory and not remember it when you really needed to. When emotions are added, the mind becomes even more fickle. Sometimes it will just shut off on you if your emotions are building too much. If you’re flustered, your mind does nothing to ease it. If you’re angry, your mind only gives you more reasons to become angrier. 

 

And, if you’re sad, the mind has be known to do everything in its power to make it worse. 

 

\--- 

 

It was a bit of an unconventional hiding spot, but it would do for Frisk until everything passes over. Beyond the walls of the closet they quickly crammed themself in were the noises of far too many people saying far too much far too loudly. Their hands were trembling, hot tears trailing down their tanned cheeks. Their eyes were screwed shut as their brain shouted words of nothingness at them. The darkness of the closet helped with their sensory overload, but they just wished they had their phone so they could drown out the noises from outside. 

 

But they didn’t have their phone because they left it at home. And they left it at home because they thought a simple trip to the mall would be fine for them. But it wasn’t, and it isn’t, and now they’re stuck; alone, scared, teetering on the edge of a full-blown panic attack, and without any support. 

 

That is, until they could hear a light tapping on the door they currently had their back pressed up against. Frisk jumped slightly, fearing it was the janitor and that they would be thrown out of their hiding spot, and made no noise. 

 

“Frisk?” It was Chara, if the voice quietly coming through the door meant anything. “Frisk, are you okay? Mom’s worried sick; we’ve been looking for you for the past half hour.” Frisk cringed as their brain processed this information and shot it back out at vicious insults. Great, Frisk made other, far more important family members worried. Toriel’s running around worried sick because of Frisk. Frisk brought their hands up to their hair and pulled on it harshly, in a vain attempt to stop the yelling. They just wanted everything quiet. They  _ needed  _ everything quiet. 

 

“Is...there anything I can do?” Chara asked, still as softly as when they first spoke. Frisk couldn’t tell if Chara could tell they were having a sensory-overload episode or if they just didn’t want to draw attention to the tiny janitor’s closet. “I saw you clutching your sleeves pretty tightly in that last store, did something set you off?” Ah, so Chara could tell something was wrong. That was awful considerate of them; too bad Frisk didn’t think they deserved that. 

 

Frisk wanted to respond to Chara’s question, but their throat felt like it had completely closed up. All they could manage was a quiet whimper. Chara did not immediately respond, and when they spoke they sounded contemplative. 

 

“Okay, you can’t talk right now? That’s okay.” Chara said. “I’ll just...make some observations about the store, and you make a noise as to what set you off, okay? Can you do that, Frisk?” The last question wasn’t meant to be hostile or rude, Frisk knew that. Frisk was a little glad that they had something to focus on, at least. If they just focused on Chara’s voice, then everything else felt as if it were falling away. 

 

“Alright, let’s see...Uhh, we’re the Father’s Day advertisements triggering? I remember you mentioning how your dad wasn’t the greatest…” Chara asked. Frisk did not respond; they barely thought of their biological father now, to be very honest. Occasionally, they wondered how the old man was doing, and if he had really gotten what he wanted out of life after he abandoned Frisk and their mother. They hoped that he did. 

 

“Okay, guess not. Uh...the gendered clothing sections? I know that sets me off sometimes too, especially when people assume my gender based on what aisles I’m looking at.” Chara continued, scoffing at the end. “I mean, sheesh, a nonbinary kid can’t go looking through dresses without being assumed a girl, or go looking at dress pants without being assumed a boy! It’s ridiculous, honestly.” Frisk cracked a small smile at Chara’s remark. Between the two children, Chara was definitely more bristled when it came to gendering and gendered things. Frisk learned to just let everything happen, while Chara fought tooth-and-nail with people who misgendered them. But, it was still not what made Frisk panic, so they were silent. 

 

“Uhm...The people?” This question got Frisk. It was the beginning of them problem, but not the full thing, so they made a small noise. Chara sighed from behind the door. “Okay, so the people set you off. Was it because they were human? I...you know how I get around too many humans, and I’d be lying if I said that this trip hasn’t made me a bit on-edge.” Frisk nodded, though they knew Chara wouldn’t be able to see it. Chara had been rather panicky on today’s escapades beyond the house, and Frisk would be lying if they said they hadn’t seen Chara picking at their old scabs. They were supposed to tell Mom if they caught Chara doing it, but Frisk was doing the same thing, so it would feel wrong to rat Chara out. Even so, it was not the fact that they were human that set Frisk off, so they remained silent. 

 

“Hm. The...The noise? Was it the fact that there were so many people being so loud that triggered you?” Well, Chara just hit it right on the nose, didn’t they? And it was at that question that the noises Frisk was blocking out suddenly came swarming back. Their whole body tensed as they whined loudly. They curled up further, Chara making several hushed noises of their own from the other side of the door. 

 

“O-Okay, sensory overload. Alright...I....I can help. I can help, okay? You’re okay, Frisk, I’m here.” Chara whispered, as low as they possibly could while also being loud enough for Frisk to hear. And Frisk did hear it; they clung to the sound of Chara’s voice like it was their lifeline. “Frisk, can you let me in? I...I don’t know what to do if I can’t see you…” Chara sounded so desperate, so helpless, it hurt Frisk a little. They must be really struggling to figure out how to assist Frisk. Frisk turned around and pushed the door open a little. 

 

The light hurt Frisk’s eyes, but it was soon covered by Chara’s head as they peeked inside at Frisk. Chara’s red eyes looked panicked, but their face was calm and collective. Their red hair shined in the fluorescent lights of the mall, and Frisk took the time to count each little freckle on Chara’s face. It was a little dumb to do, but it helped just a little. 

 

Chara smiled gently at Frisk, sitting down on the floor so they wouldn’t have to lean over the whole time. “Okay, now I’m not going to touch you,” they said. “But I really really want you to listen to what I say, okay, Frisk?” Frisk nodded. Chara nodded back and took a deep breath. 

 

“Close your eyes,” Chara instructed. Frisk complied and let their eyes slip shut once more. “Alright, now take a deep breath in and out.” Frisk did as they were told and breathed in deep and then out. “Okay...now you got to  _ promise  _ you won’t tell  _ anyone  _ about what I’m about to do, alright? Nod to me if you understand.” Frisk was a little confused, but nodded regardless. Frisk could hear Chara sigh and take in a breath through their nose. 

 

And then, humming. A soft, melodious hum that Frisk admired. The owner of the voice was obviously Chara, who was a notoriously good singer but rarely sang in front of anyone. It made Frisk smile a little to know Chara trusted them enough to hum for them, even if it was just humming. Frisk let themself be fully immersed in Chara’s song, the tension in their muscles relaxing slowly but surely. It didn’t stop the panic from buzzing around in Frisk’s mind, but it eased the edge off of it so it was manageable. 

 

Suddenly, the noise outside didn’t seem so bad. It was merely...noise. It held no venom or malice any longer; their brain had finally finished griping in panic and fear and let the noise simply be noise. The chattering of patrons and laughter of little children was now nothing compared to Chara’s soft tune. And now, the world didn’t seem so big, and Frisk didn’t feel as scared. For this moment, Frisk could be calm and enjoy Chara’s song. And they did, until they nearly nodded off completely. But Chara brought them back to reality when they stopped humming. Frisk opened their eyes and looked at Chara, noticing how their eyes looked a lot calmer now. 

 

“Feeling a little better?” Chara asked. Frisk nodded and genuinely meant it. Chara smiled. “Good. Now, can we get out of this closet and go find Mom? She’s probably had like twelve aneurysms since I ditched her to go find you.” Frisk frowned when Chara mentioned how they had just abandoned their panicking mother, but got up regardless once Chara moved out of the way. Then, walking hand-in-hand, the two made their way through the crowd that was a lot less scary to go find their mother. On the way, Frisk had the courage to ask something. They squeezed on Chara’s hand, who then looked at them in questioning. 

 

“ _ How did you know I would be there? _ ” Frisk signed with their open hand. Chara shrugged. 

 

“Eh, I kinda just figured wherever  _ I  _ would go during a panic attack is probably where  _ you  _ would go, too.” Chara explained. “Plus, we still got that soul-bond, so I was able to feel my way to you. You’re not that good at hiding, you know. You ran, what, two stores down? Come on, Frisk, if you didn’t want to be found you should have hidden better! Like in a Vitamin World or something, then  _ no one  _ would ever find you.” Frisk began to giggle at Chara’s dumb remarks, causing Chara to let out a few laughs as well. 

 

The pair continued like this, chatting and laughing, until they eventually found a worried-sick Toriel in the food court. They were both hugged and then scolded before being told they were going home immediately, which neither one minded. In the end, Toriel learned that her children had boundaries that should not be crossed, and the two would never have to go into that big of a crowd ever again unless they wanted to. 

 

\--- 

 

A mind can be fickle, but two minds are not. With two minds, their irrationalities cancel out. With one mind’s panic comes another mind’s reasoning. With one mind’s anger comes another mind’s peace. With one mind’s sadness comes another mind’s support. 

 

In the end, a feeling is just a thought. And thoughts are a lot easier to tackle when there is more than one mind working together on it. 


End file.
